This invention relates to a quick stop soldering valve for closing off an elongated pipe having an open end and an interior cylindrical pipe wall. The invention also relates to the method for using the soldering valve.
When soldering various sections of copper pipe together it is essential that the copper pipes be completely dry before the soldering begins. If the pipe is wet then it is nearly impossible to obtain a watertight solder joint.
When working with existing plumbing systems, the standard practice is to shut off the water system prior to commencing the soldering. However, water within the system often does not drain out easily. The result is that water continues dripping from the pipe long after the water system has been shut off. The dripping of water prevents the plumber from working with a dry pipe in order to obtain a watertight solder joint.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved quick stop soldering valve which will close off the pipe and prevent dripping during the soldering process.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a valve which will permit the plugging of the pipe at a point remote from the place where the solder joint is to be applied.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a soldering valve which can be in an operative position during the time that the soldering is being accomplished, and which also can be removed after the solder joint has been completed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a valve for closing off a water pipe during the soldering process wherein the tool can continue to seal off the water pipe at the same time that the solder joint is being made.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved soldering valve which can accommodate sealing plugs of different sizes for different sizes of water pipes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a soldering valve which can be manipulated by means of a small tool for causing the valve to be moved to its sealing position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.